Performing electromagnetic effects analysis on circuit structures typically involves calculating field solutions to Maxwell's equations, which govern electromagnetic behavior. Currently, when different circuit structures are to be analyzed, each circuit structure is analyzed from scratch (e.g., full field solutions are calculated), even if one circuit structure is structurally similar to another circuit structure (e.g., the one circuit structure is a sub-structure the other circuit structure) that has already been analyzed. Thus, electromagnetic effects analysis becomes more inefficient, costly, time consuming, and so forth as the number of circuit structures to be analyzed increases.